


Here There Be Monsters

by dapatty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-09
Updated: 2008-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a wee monster in the woods at Pastor Jim's.  Dean has to explain how this is a terrible idea no matter how cute the monster is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here There Be Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt from [](http://quote-inspired.livejournal.com/profile)[**quote_inspired**](http://quote-inspired.livejournal.com/) due October 10 being: _"Isn't it great?"  
>  "We could get in big trouble."  
> "I know." (Lion King)_

Dean would’ve liked to have been able to state for the record that he thought this was a bad idea from the beginning. Well, that wouldn’t exactly have been true. It was a good idea for about, oooh, maybe a whole three and a half minutes – until he remembered exactly how pissed Dad would be. But, geez, the thing was just so freakin’ cute! In a miniature little monster kind of way.

And it was totally a little monster—sure to grow up big and strong. At first glance, he thought Sam had found a wolf pup.

Of course, John Winchester wouldn’t even let his boys own a dog. There was no way he’d consider letting them keep a bona fide monster, not even for a second. He would say no before even seeing the petite beast, before either boy could even start to voice a question about the creature remaining in their possession.

Really, this wasn’t exactly his fault. They were in Blue Earth at Pastor Jim’s, who was just inside sitting beside the window of his study quietly keeping his eyes on the boys. They were safe here. He couldn’t help that he had fallen asleep. The grass had been so soft against his back after he got used to it tickling the nape of his neck. The late June heat and the suns rays had lulled him into a contented laziness and he just drifted off.

Sammy had been lying right beside him, counting the shapes he could find in the clouds. There wasn’t anywhere for his little brother to go exactly, except for that small stretch of forest next to the house. That, of course, was the exact place Sammy had gone during Dean’s brief catnap.

Couldn’t have been asleep more than fifteen minutes. Teach Dean to take a nap—who had decided that he could never sleep again unless he convinced Sam to sleep, too or tie him down to something so there’d be no wandering off. Maybe get a bell to tie around his neck...

Dean woke with a start and panicked when he discovered Sammy wasn’t there. His heart dropped to his stomach and all the heat left his body, sucked into the earth beneath him. Before he could launch an elaborate search of the surrounding area, before he could even call his brother’s name, Sammy appeared at the edge of the trees with something tucked into the edge of his filthy white t-shirt.

“Dean! Look what I found!” Sammy grinned like he was in possession of the greatest thing ever in the history of ever. Greatest thing since sliced bread, or Van Halen, or something. Dean ran to meet him and found Sam holding a monster. It was brown and furred and it looked vulnerable, from its pointy ears to its coal-black nose. Figured. Little brothers are great for finding the exact thing they should not touch or engage under any circumstance, touching and engaging it, then bringing it home in order to convince his brother what a great thing he discovered and how important it is that they keep it. Whether it was a stray dog that followed the mophead home, or the litter of abandoned kittens, or even that parakeet that tried to nest in his hair, Sam was some freaky kind of animal magnet, and the current monster was no exception to this rule.

Anyway, there was no way they could keep the little guy. They just couldn’t. He knew Sammy was gonna cry when Dad told him no. Heck, Pastor Jim would even tell them no on this one. Jim would be able to look right in those big wet monster-eyes, then look at Sammy’s puppy dog face and say, “No son, even we cannot be keeping monsters. It wouldn’t be right.”

After Dean got over his initial shock and got Sam settled down to reason with, the monster in question stared at Dean with those large, glossy eyes and cooed—cooing, for crying out loud!—like it was trying to win the Cutest Thing of the Millennium Award or something. “Don’t look at me like that,” Dean muttered to it. The monster cooed some more in response. “And don’t talk to me like that,” Dean stated, scowling. The coo sounded like a question. Or maybe Dean wanted it to sound like a question. Not that he’d been starting to think the furry little bugger was cute at all. Or harmless. Or maybe house-train-able. Nope. Never. He groaned, “We’re both so dead,” and felt himself deflate under the crushing weight of impending doom.

“He likes you!” Sammy declared instead.

“We are going to get into so much trouble.” Dean reiterated, trying to get Sam to see reason.

“I know,” Sammy agreed wholeheartedly.

“Yeah—wait. What?” Dean asked, nearly snapping his neck in a double-take. “What do you mean, you know?”

“Well, I know that we can’t possibly keep this l’il mongrel. He’s technically a monster—even though he is totally obviously completely not harmless in any way, shape, or form—but once Dad sees him, he’ll flip.”

“I am still failing to see how this is a good plan, Sammy.”

“Well, he’ll be all upset about it and order me to get rid of it. But I will refuse to get rid of it, unless he lets me get a dog.” Sammy’s logic was often infallible like that. The kid was obviously pleased with himself.

“Sammy,” Dean found himself rubbing the bridge of his nose to sooth the oncoming headache. “For someone so smart, you can be so stupid.”

“Why?” Sam demanded, the dimpled grin slowly being overwhelmed by disappointed bitchface.

“Because Dad is most likely to flip out, yes, but then order us to our room, trek out to the woods, and dispose of this little fella and his whole family. Then he’ll come back, yell at us, and send us back to our room without supper. Never mind the training he’ll make us do later.” Dean explained patiently, inwardly loathing every word of the painfully probable prediction.

“He wouldn’t,” Sam whispered, knowing better. His face scrunched up in horror. “Dean, that’s not fair.” Dean shrugged. Of course it wasn’t fair. Nothing in life is fair. Dean had known this since he was four. Suck it up and shut up about it. He just hated that Sammy had to learn it, too. “We have to let him go,” Sam decided reluctantly after a few minutes of mulling it over. He sat the little monster down on the ground and it looked up at Sam with those big, glossy eyes. “Go on, shoo,” Sammy encouraged.

The monster just sat there.

“Dean, it isn’t going anywhere,” Sammy said with an expression completely unreadable.

“No shit.”

“What now?” Sam asked.

“I’ll take him back into the woods and hope that he doesn’t wander back out.” Dean reached to pick up the creature.

“No!” Sam stood in front of the thing.

“Sammy,” Dean said, a plea and stern request rolled into one.

“I’ll do it,” Sam clarified.

“You sure?” Dean asked, giving Sam an out.

“Yep,” Sammy stated, resolved and picked up the monster then trekked his ten-year-old self into the woods.

“So, you letting your brother go into the woods alone?” Pastor Jim asked conversationally from behind Dean.

“I guess so,” Dean stated, kicking the grass with his shoe. “Did you hear all that?”

“I heard enough.”

“Are you going to…?” Dean’s voiced trailed off, not able to finish his question and looking everywhere but at Jim.

“They’ve lived in these woods since before I was Pastor and I imagine they will be here long after I’m gone. They are not a danger. Unless you count the smell or the occasional missing cat,” the holy man amended calmly.

Dean nodded. Jim wasn’t going to sell him up the creek, but he still didn’t like anything about the situation.

“Is this the part where you tell me I did good, or crummy?” Dean asked after a couple minutes silence.

“Do you think you did well?”

Instead of answering, Dean ran to meet Sammy as his brother walked out of the woods. He slung his arm around his younger brother’s shoulder and led the forlorn-looking kid into the house with the promise of Lucky Charms.


End file.
